


Suga Rush

by TinyKhami



Category: Bangtan Boys, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jimin Is a Little Shit, M/M, New School, Pining, Smut, idk how to tag, jimin comes on a little strong, jimin is used to getting what he wants, new kid at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKhami/pseuds/TinyKhami
Summary: Jimin was forced to move to a new school when his dad got a new job. Being bullied he was younger pushed him to become stronger and NEVER allow anyone to tear him down. He gained confidence and learned to use his wiles to get what and who he wanted. But now, he's in a whole new environment...will the same rules apply?Or: Jimin is a little minx and Suga is the only one who doesn't bend when he wants him to.I SUCK at summaries. Please just give it a chance lol





	Suga Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this with the members of ToppDogg, but I changed the names (please forgive me if I forgot to change any of the names or if the hair colors aren't right). I also have this posted on my AFF account under my SN 4EverMyUlzzang_KHC

Jimin let himself out of his mom's car and blew his bangs out of his face in a frustrated manner. Why did they have to move? He was doing perfectly fine where they were. They had everything they needed and were comfortable and he never wanted for anything, why would his father make them move to a whole new town just to make more money. Sure, it would make his mom's life easier and he'd get a bigger allowance but _dammit_ he almost had _the_ Choi Minho eating from the palm of his hands! He was _this_ close to getting what he'd worked so hard for!

"Have a good day sweetie! I'll be by to pick you up after school, wait for me here." His mom smiled and drove away leaving her son to sulk and stomp his feet. Might as well make the best of it.

He sighed once more before running his fingers through his honey brown hair then flipping it a bit and licking his lips. He fixed his black skinny jeans and straightening out his baggy short sleeved black button up shirt and bent down to dust off his black and white air forces. He stood back up and strutted his way to the front of school.

He smiled at the looks he was getting, from both girls and boys, as he made his way down the hall. It wasn't long before he realized that he had no idea where he was going. He'd have to ask someone. His eyes landed on a guy that was leaning up against his locker talking to his friends. Jimin smirked and made his way over to the little group and sidled up to the boy.

"Hello." Jimin purred making all four of the boys look at him.

"What do you want new kid?" The really tall kid with black hair standing next to his target asked.

"My name isn't new kid, it's Jimin. You might want to write that down, so you don't forget." Jimin replied coolly. His eyes slid to the brown-haired boy still leaning on his locker. He got closer and placed his hand on the boy's forearm.

"You seem like you know what's what around here, care to help me out?" Jimin bit his lip and looked up through his bangs at the slightly taller male whose eyes were hidden behind dark glasses that contrasted perfectly with his pale skin. Said male's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before he clumsily removed his glasses and stood up straight.

"U-Uh, yeah. I'm Kim Namjoon, but everyone calls me RM." He answered and Jimin gave his best smile.

"Mmm, I'm not everyone, plus, I think Namjoon is _much_ more fitting. So, Namjoon, would you mind terribly escorting me to the main office?" Jimin made sure to pout a bit and throw in a bit of aegyo.

"Y-yeah, of course." Bullseye, putty in his hands. Jimin inwardly giggled. He grabbed Namjoon's arm and positioned it so that he could slip his own arm through.

"Let's go, you wouldn't want me to be late on my first day, would you?" Jimin giggled and he could practically see the hearts in the boy's eyes.

"No, we wouldn't want that. This way." Namjoon led the cute boy to the office, pointing out things he thought were important. He'd never seen anyone like Jimin before, he was so confident and _sassy_. Not like the girls here who seemed so submissive and shy.

They finally made it to the office and Namjoon visibly sulked. He was reluctant to let Jimin go. The elder looked down to him and smiled.

"Do you need me to walk you in? I could show you around if you want." Namjoon said, trying whatever he could to extend their time together.

"That's okay, I think I can take it from here. Thank you though." Jimin gave his famous smile before reaching up and placing a quick peck on the cheek of the elder boy. Namjoon's eyes widened as his whole face took on the color of a sun ripened tomato.

"I-If you need anything, you can always come to me, you know where my locker is."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jimin gave him a wink before disappearing behind the door of the main office. Namjoon nearly stumbled as he tried to find something to lean on. He held a hand over his erratically beating heart.

"Be still."

"Ah, yes, Park Jimin, here is your class schedule, your locker number and a lock and a map of the school, in case you get lost." The secretary said as she handed him a manila folder with his name on it.

"But I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen." A boy around his age with silky dark brown hair long enough to almost brush the apples of his cheeks and a smile to rival his own, waved at him.

"And you are?" Jimin flipped his hair as he looked at the boy.

"Jeon Jungkook. We have all the same classes together, so I'll be your guide of sorts. You can call me Kook." He held his hand out to shake and Jimin took it, the boy's smile seemed completely genuine and inviting. He did need a friend or two if he was going to survive in this hell hole known as high school.

Jimin couldn't complain about his day since it didn't go as bad as he'd thought it would and Kook was a big part of that. Jimin had just slammed his locker, which coincidentally was next to Jungkook's, shut after putting away his books and bookbag making sure he had his wallet.

"Come on, cafeteria's this way." Jungkook linked his arm with Jimin, happy at how quickly they'd gotten along in their short time together. It felt like they'd been friends for years.

"Please tell me there is edible nourishment here, I might just pass out." Jimin breathed dramatically as he leaned all of his weight on his new friend making him laugh.

"Actually, the food here isn't bad at all. We have a few restaurants and a salad bar." Jimin's eyes widened. No disgusting cafeteria food? He could get used to this.

They finally arrived at the "cafeteria" and Jimin had to hold back a gasp, this wasn't a high school cafeteria, this was a freaking _food court_ at a high-end mall. Maybe his dad wasn't so wrong for moving here after all.

"Close your mouth, you might catch a fly." Jungkook said as he tapped the other's chin and laughed. Jimin laughed and swatted at the boy and pulled him along towards the smell of the savory goodness. He felt his mouth water as he walked up to the glass and saw all of the food beneath it.

After getting their food, Jungkook led him to a table next to one of the large bay style windows where two other boys were sitting. They both smiled and waved as Jungkook dragged him over.

"Guys, this is Jimin. Jimin, this is Jin and that's Taehyung." Jimin waved at them both while still clinging to Jungkook.

"Hi!" Jin said excitedly before chomping down on his food.

"Yah! Stop being such a pig. Don't mind him, nice to meet you, welcome to our little group." Taehyung smiled and patted the seat next to him for Jimin to sit, which he did.

"Here, try this." Jungkook held his chopsticks to Jimin's mouth waiting for him to take a bite. His new friends were all trying to give him samples of their food after he'd told them the horrors of the cafeteria at his previous school.

"Mmmm!" Next was Taehyung who gave him a spoonful of his beef bulgogi. "Oh my God, it's like an orgasm in my mouth!" Jimin chewed slowly to savor the taste. Jin held up his chopsticks to Jimin's mouth next, ready to feed him a piece of his gyeran mari but something else had caught the honey haired boy's attention.

Across the cafeteria, four boys walked through the door. All of them seemed especially good looking but there was one in particular that immediately made Jimin's entire heart stop. Everything else seemed to fade away as he watched the slight brown-haired man swagger towards one of the restaurants. Even those in the process of receiving their food moved out of the group's way.

"Jimin? Jimin?" Jin called out, the boy seemed to be in a trance.

"What is he looking at?" Taehyung asked. Jungkook smirked.

"I think you mean _who_ is he looking at." He followed the boy's gaze and knew exactly who had caught his attention.

Jimin watched as the boy grabbed his tray and thanked the lady behind the counter with a breath takingly beautiful eye smile making Jimin's breath hitch. The unknown boy turned around to face his friends as they got ready to head towards their table when those dark brown eyes landed on his. Jimin felt a chill slide through his body and his heart begin to beat erratically when the boy smirked at him before walking away with his friends.

Jimin only snapped out of his trance when someone snapped their fingers in his face. He blinked his eyes, everything suddenly coming back into focus.

"Huh? What, what happened?" Jimin looked around at his friends confused at what they were giggling about.

"Looks like Suga has got you." Xero smiled taking a bite of his food.

"What's a Suga?"

"That guy you were drooling over just now." Taehyung laughed. Jimin quickly brought his hand to his mouth. He would be absolutely mortified if he'd drooled in front of that Adonis of a man. He flushed in embarrassment when he realized he was not in fact drooling.

"Yah!" He threw his wooden chopstick at Taehyung hitting him square in the cheek. "So, his name is Suga?"

"It's actually Min Yoongi." Jin stated matter of factly.

"Then where did the Suga come from?" Jimin had pushed his food away, eager to learn everything he could about the boy...no, _man_, he'd just seen. Jungkook shrugged.

"He came back from summer break before freshman year after puberty slammed into him like an 18-wheeler. _Everyone_ was suddenly attracted to him and his ‘sugary sweet smile’. The nickname kind of stuck.” Jungkook said, sipping his cola.

"Eww, that's so corny." Jimin laughed. "So, what year is he?" He inwardly smirked, ideas already forming in his head on how he was going to get Mr. Suga on his team.

Jimin stood against a certain locker, waiting for a certain someone to show up after school. As soon as the bell rang, said person walked up with his friends, a smile on his face as soon as he spotted the little minx waiting for him by his locker.

"H-hi Jimin. How was your first day?"

"It was great Namjoon, what about yours?" Jimin smiled and arched himself off of the locker in the most sensual way possibly knowing he was being watched.

"Good, was there something you needed?" Namjoon asked as he emptied out his bag of unecessary books.

"Actually, I do need one teeny tiny favor." Jimin squinted his eyes innocently.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up later." He told his friends who nodded before walking away. One of them taking an extra-long look at Jimin who just winked making the boy blush. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Can you get a student schedule for me?" Jimin traced a pattern on the boy's chest who visibly shivered.

"Uh, who's schedule do you need?" Namjoon asked, hoping that it would be his.

"I think his name is Yoongi?" Jimin said cutely scratching his head as though he didn't remember every single detail about said _man_.

"Suga? Why would you need that?"

"I need to interview him for my social media class, but I don't know where to find him during the day." Namjoon gave him a confused look.

"We have the same teacher for social media, that wasn't a given assignment." Jimin flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"I guess since I'm new this is her way of making me get to know more students." He shrugged as the lie rolled smoothly off his tongue. "But, if you don't want to help me then I can just-"

"No, wait, I'll help you! I didn't know she gave you a side assignment." Namjoon smiled in apology and felt butterflies swarm his stomach when he earned a smile and wide eyes in return.

"Really? You'll help me? Thank you, Joon!" Jimin clapped his hands and did a cute little jump. "My mom is on her way to get me, so can you make it fast?" Jimin reached up and tucked a few strands of Namjoon's hair behind his ear which proceeded to turn a bright red.

"No problem, I'll be right back!" He ran off before Jimin could even blink. This was too easy.

Jimin's phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and slid his finger across the screen. "I'll be out in a sec mom." He said and gave an ok when she said she was waiting. He was just about to give up waiting when heard footsteps coming towards him. He smiled when he saw it was Namjoon.

"Here you go." He handed Jimin the piece of paper.

"You really are amazing Namjoon." Jimin ran his fingers through the boy's hair before sliding his hand down and lightly caressing his neck. "Well, my mom is already waiting for me, see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Namjoon answered breathlessly. Jimin smiled and strutted away. He looked down at the schedule and smirked. Let the games begin.

Jimin strutted into school the next day with purpose. His light brown hair was flat ironed to lay perfectly on his head; he wasn't one for using hair spray, he loved the natural and loose sway of his hair. He had outlined his eyes in jet black liquid eyeliner, not too much, just enough to accentuate his feline like eyes and a bit of lip balm. He put on one of his favorite shirts, a black and white long sleeved Obey sweater with stars down the side, white skinny jeans and all black hi top converses. Different types of earrings adorned his pale ears.

"Holy shit! Jimin?" Namjoon stared at him, his mouth hanging open, when he laid eyes on the new kid.

"Were you expecting someone else Tae?" He asked biting his lip.

"Wow, you look-"

"Yes, I know." Jimin flipped his hair and gave his best smile. "I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday, you helped me out big time." Jimin gave him a small peck on the side of his lips before walking away. He'd gotten confirmation that he, indeed, looked _fabulous_. He was surprised to see that Suga's first class was in the classroom right next to his so after telling Jungkook to sign him in, he quickly made his way to the bathroom and checked to make sure none of his makeup had smudged or that a single hair was out of place.

He got to Suga's class before he did and smiled. "Hi, can you be a dear and tell me where Yoongi's desk is?" He asked one of the girls sitting at her desk reading a manga. She immediately blushed at Jimin's sweet smile. She covered her mouth and pointed to where the boy asked. Jimin gave her a small bow before walking confidently over to Suga's desk. He hopped up on the desk and made himself comfortable, crossing his legs at the thighs just as Suga and his friends walked in.

Suga was too busy talking to his friends to notice the boy at his desk, that is until one of them nodded towards the boy's desk. Jimin watched, in slow motion, as Suga turned to see who was at his desk and proceed to walk over, his backpack slung over one shoulder. Jimin could feel his heart accelerate and nervousness crept up his spine, but he used everything within him to push it down the closer the elder boy got to him. He stopped right in front of Jimin.

"Is there a reason you're sitting on my desk new kid?" Suga asked, putting his weight on one leg looking like he just walked straight out of GQ magazine.

"First, my name isn't new kid, it's-"

"I know who you are Park Jimin." Suga smoothly interrupted, placing one of his hands in his pants pocket. Jimin felt a burst of confidence at that, Adonis...Suga knew his name.

"I know your name and you know mine, so now that formalities are out of the way," Jimin hopped off of the desk and began to turn on the charm, fluttering eyelashes and all. "you're in Honor's Physics and I really _suck_ at it, so I was wondering if you'd be willing to give me some private lessons and maybe we could make our own chemistry." Jimin bit the corner of his lip, his big eyes suddenly lidded and full of want and _need_. Suga smirked and moved closer, making Jimin nervously, but still confidently, back up.

"Is that so?" Jimin nodded, still backing away as Suga continued to move closer. He backed up until his back hit the wall. "There's just one problem with that Jimin." Jimin swallowed nervously as Suga got even closer and placed his hand on the wall next to his head. His breath caught in his throat as the elder leaned closer, his body nearly on top of Jimin's, his lips brushing against Jimin's ear. "I don't do _chemistry_." He breathed onto the shell of Jimin's ear just for good measure causing the boy to shiver before he chuckled and moved away, leaving the classroom completely.

Ignoring everyone else in the classroom Jimin slid down to the floor, trying to regulate his stuttering heart. He places his hand over his heart feeling it nearly about to hammer straight out of his chest. His body shook with heat at how close the elder was to him just moments ago. The _smell_ of the elder boy made Jimin just want to bury his face in his chest, he couldn't even describe how good and _sexy_ it smelled, he just knew it made him dizzy with longing. It took him a few seconds to regulate his breathing and that is when his eyes popped open. Did he just get _rejected_?! Park Jimin does _not_ get rejected, not by _anyone_.

He stood and fixed himself before confidently walking out of the classroom, not paying any mind to the students or the teacher at the front asking him why he was in this particular classroom. He just needed to go back and rethink his plan.

Jimin was at a loss. He had been using all of his tricks all week to get Suga to pay attention to him, but _nothing_ seemed to work. It seemed as though the elder was impervious to all of Jimin's advances. Suga would either smirk or chuckle and then walk away without so much as a word. Jimin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he waited for the bell to ring from physical education. He'd gotten out of class with the excuse of a horrible stomachache and needing to use the bathroom. He knew that once the bell rang to dismiss class, the other students would hang behind to give their star player and class president time to shower to himself.

Jimin jumped at the sound of the bell ringing and immediately turned his fruit punch over on himself, staining his pristine white shirt just as the door to the locker room slammed closed. Jimin turned around, not looking up as he dabbed at his shirt with a paper towel and blew his bangs out of his face with a "frustrated" breath.

"What are you doing?" He nearly shivered as that glorious voice echoed off the tiles of the locker room.

"Oh, this? I guess I'm a bit of a klutz, either that or I have a hole in mouth because I spilled my drink _all_ over my favorite white shirt." Jimin pouted cutely. He looked up at Suga and chewed his lip. Key had always said that was one of the sexiest things he ever did. "Care to help me out? If you could just-"

Jimin immediately stopped talking when something hit his face. He blinked quickly and deflated when he realized it was a towel. He snatched the cloth from his face and his eyes wandered until they landed on Suga who had his hand on the door ready to leave..._again_! Jimin was fed up.

"Why won't you talk to me? I've done everything I can to get you to even acknowledge me and yet you continue to ignore me!" Suga stopped but didn't turn around.

"Haven't you figured it out? I don't like guys like you Park Jimin." Was all he said before he walked out of the locker room.

Jimin stood there, his mouth hanging open. Wh-what was that supposed to mean? Guys like him? Jimin felt crushed. His lip quivered as his eyes flooded with tears. He'd given all of his effort, more than he'd ever given to anyone, only to be rejected because he was not good enough. This was 7th grade all over again. People making fun of him because he wasn’t as boyish as most of the other boys his age. He'd been picked on, called names, and bullied because he was different. That is, until he decided to change and walk with his head held high, speak up for himself and absolutely _burn_ with self-confidence. No one ever spoke ill to his face again. He trudged over to the shower before turning it on and sliding to the floor pulling his knees to his chest. Only then did he allow himself to cry. Why did it hurt so much?

Jimin didn't come out of the locker room until well after everyone else had left, much to his surprise no one bothered him or even knocked on his stall to see what was taking so long. He lifted his head from his arms at the sound of his phone ringing. He crawled out of the shower and dug a shaking hand through his bag until he came upon the ringing rectangle. He sighed when he realized it was his mom. She was probably waiting for him out front. He stood and grabbed his bag before heading out. Ignoring the looks he got, his friends and his mom who asked why he was soaking wet.

After crying it out of his system for the rest of the day on Friday and most of Saturday. Jimin had come to the conclusion that it was time to suck it up and get over it. He'd genuinely liked Suga even if he hadn't known him for long, he wouldn't say it was love at first sight, but it was definitely a bit more than a crush.

"Chim? Here, i got what you asked for from the store." His mom knocked on his door before walking in with his dad behind her. He quickly wiped the soon to drop tear from his eyes before smiling.

"Thanks eomma." She sat down next to him on the bed and stroked his hair.

"Is there anything you want to talk to us about honey? You know we're always here for you." Jimin felt his eyes watering.

"Do you guys think...I'm weird?" Jimin asked, not looking up at them.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we don't honey. You're not weird, you're unique and I would never change anything about you, ever." His mother answered. She looked up at her husband. She thought that they had passed this stage. Were the kids at Jimin's new school making fun of him?

"Son, look at me." His father said as he got down on one knee in front of his son. "I don't know who said it to you or what it was they said, but if he can't accept you for who you are, then he isn't worthy of your tears and certainly not your heart." Jimin looked up his father with wide, tear filled eyes. He'd never come out to his parents, he was afraid of what they'd say to him, that they'd treat him like he was diseased. How long had they known? “You don’t think we know our own son?”

"Ppa-ppa." Jimin whimpered and fell into his father's arms. Who soothed him by rocking back and forth and patting his back. They only broke apart when the doorbell rang. Jimin quickly sniffled and his father wiped down his face with his own shirt and playfully pinched his nose. "Ppaaaaa!" Jimin whined and smiled.

Jimin was walking down the stairs when he stopped in his tracks and smiled. "Kookie!" He ran and launched himself into the boy's arms who immediately caught him.

"Yeah, cause he's the only one here." Taehyung scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I'll hug you Tae." Jin laughed and hugged the boy who mushed his face making Jimin giggle.

"Of course I'm happy to see you guys too." He pulled Taehyung into the hug by his shirt who consequently pulled Jin in. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Jin here snuck into the office and got your address." Jimin reached over and pulled a handful of his hair.

"Yah! Do you want to get suspended?"

"No, but we were worried about you and didn't get a chance to ask where you lived." Jin rubbed his head.

"Aww, thanks guys." Jimin smiled genuinely.

"We brought snacks!" Taehyung reached outside the door and picked up a huge brown shopping bag that was, presumably, full of junk food.

"And movies." Jungkook smiled gesturing to his backpack.

"Eomma, ppa-ppa, can they stay please?" Jimin turned to his parents with his hands clasped together. His mom smiled happily, Jimin didnt have friends who worried over him like this in his previous school even though he'd been there for years and he'd only known these kids for a little over a week and they'd already gone through this much trouble.

"Yeobo, I think it's the perfect time for date night, don't you think?" His father smiled catching on.

"I think that's a great idea, let's go get ready."

"Umm." Jin scratched his head as he read the box. Jungkook rolled his eyes and snatched the box from him.

"Move, this is my area of expertise." Jungkook ripped open the package and started to set everything up, barely even blinking. Jimin's parents came into the bathroom and peeked in.

"Ok boys, we're leaving. Take care of the house and behave yourselves and if you break it, you buy it." Jimin's dad chuckled.

"Take care of the house? You'll only be gone for a couple of hours." Jimin looked at his parents confused, worry swimming in his eyes. Were they only pretending to be okay with him being homosexual?

"Well, um...we won't be coming home tonight, we're going to stay at a" she coughed, "hotel." Jimin's eyes widened as he pretended to gag.

"Oh eww! Gross eomma!" His parents laughed before making their way out after successfully traumatizing their son and possibly his friends.

An hour and some minutes later, Jimin was all showered up and in comfortable sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. The boys all made themselves comfortable on the floor in the living room. Jimin had crawled between Jungkook's legs and laid his head on the boy's stomach while Taehyung made Jimin's thighs his comfy spot. Jin wrapped himself in a blanket before resting his head on Taehyung's butt.

"Taehyung, your butt is so fluffy." Jin laughed and poked the fleshy mound. Taehyung wiggled his butt making the boy fall off.

"No butt pillow for you." Taehyung pouted but Jin smiled and hugged Taehyung's waist.

"But i love your butt, it's so comfy." Jimin laughed out loud. This is exactly what he needed, good times with good friends. Maybe everything would actually be okay.

After the weekend that he'd had with his friends, Jimin was ready to move on and forget everything from Friday. He'd found his confidence again thanks to his friends. He'd dressed himself in a red long-sleeved shirt that was a tad too big, but it was comfortable, he accompanied that with white jeans that weren't too tight but weren't loose either and a pair of white and red air force ones. He patted his newly acquired, thanks to Jungkook who was the only person who knew what was doing, jet black hair before flicking it out of his eyes and adjusting his backpack. He took a deep breath.

"You can do this Jimin, you got it. Just, don't even look at him." He gave himself a small pep talk before walking up to the school doors where he was met with his friends. Jungkook looked at him as if to ask if he was okay, he smiled and nodded in return. They walked inside of the school reliving the weekend, especially when Jin nearly had a heart attack because he couldn't get the M&M Taehyung had stuck in his nose out.

"Um, hey, Jimin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jimin looked to where his name had been called from and gave a small smile to Namjoon who looked at him nervously.

"Sure, I'll be back in a second guys." Jungkook and the other two nodded before continuing on their way to their lockers.

"What's up?" Namjoon blushed once he had Jimin's undivided attention.

"W-well, I was wondering, doyouwanttomaybehavelunchwithme?" Jimin furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ok, I'm going to need you to say that again, but try breathing this time." Jimin smiled making Namjoon's already red face glow even brighter.

"Will you go to lunch with me today?" Jimin looked taken aback but smiled genuinely. He was sure going to lunch with him only meant sitting with him at his table but it's the thought that counts.

"I'd like that."

"Really?" Namjoon looked at him with wide eyes and Jimin nodded. "Great, I'll meet you at your locker after 3rd period."

"I'll be waiting." Jimin patted his arm and turned to walk away. His smile dropped however when his eyes landed on Suga, who stood there, with his friends, watching him. Jimin swallowed around the lump in his throat as he forced his eyes to slide passed the elder and to keep walking as though he'd never seen him.

"Hey, so what did Namjoon want?" Taehyung asked, closing his locker.

"He asked to take me to lunch today." Jimin smiled shyly but jumped when he heard a textbook hit the floor. Everyone turned to look at Jin who had dropped his Economics book, he looked up at them and smiled.

"It slipped, sorry. So, are you going to go?" Jin asked as he gathered the book in his hand then placed it in his locker.

"Well, I said yes, so, I guess I'll be sitting with him at lunch today."

Lunch time rolled around faster than anyone could have imagined. Jimin ran the comb that he always had in his backpack through his hair and touched up his eyeliner. Ok, so, it wasn't a real date, but he still wanted to look nice. He walked out of the restroom and stood by his locker. No more than five minutes later, Namjoon walked up with a smile on his face.

"You waited."

"Of course, I said yes didn't I?" Jimin smiled and slid his hand through the arm that was offered to him after adjusting his backpack.

"Here, let me get that for you." Without waiting for an answer, Namjoon slid Jimin's backpack from his shoulder and swung it over his own making Jimin blush. They held light conversation as they walked to the cafeteria, mostly on what they were planning on eating.

They reached the cashier and Jimin pulled out his credit card to pay for his food but was stopped by Namjoon.

"I got it. No, I asked you to lunch, let me pay." Namjoon interrupted just as Jimin was about to protest again and quickly handed his money to the cashier.

Namjoon led them passed his usual table, towards the doors at the back of the cafeteria. Jimin furrowed his brows, where were they going. He was about to ask when Namjoon opened the doors and on the ground was a blanket and little mini fans to keep them cool. Jimin gasped, the view, for a school, was beautiful. He knew they had to take stairs to get to the locker room and subsequently, the gym but he'd never known the view from up here was like this. He could clearly see the tops of the trees that laid beyond the field, birds were chirping, the weather, though a little hot was gorgeous and the sun was shining brightly but not blindingly so. It was perfect.

"Do you like it?" Namjoon asked nervously.

"I do, you did all of this for me?" Jimin asked. "Thank you!" Jimin half hugged the boy since he had his lunch tray in one hand still.

"Here, let's enjoy our date before the bell rings. Oh and one more thing." Namjoon opened his backpack and pulled out his laptop. "Don't worry, it has an antiglare screen, we'll be able to see perfectly." Namjoon stated proudly as he played "Somewhere Only We Know."

"I love this movie!" Jimin squealed as he made himself comfortable.

They were just about half done with the movie when they heard the bell ring.

"Aww! It was just getting good; she was about to see him!" Jimin whined making Namjoon smile.

"Maybe, we can watch the rest of it tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me on another date Kim Namjoon?" Jimin tapped a finger on Namjoon's chest.

"I-I guess I am." Namjoon stuttered as he packed everything up and collected their trash in a plastic bag.

"You guess?" Jimin raised an eyebrow at that.

"Y-yeah, yes I am."

"In that case, I'd love to." Jimin couldn't help but smile at the way Namjoon's face lit up.

"Great, I'll see you, same time tomorrow." Namjoon beamed and bit his lip. Before Jimin could ask him what was wrong, he was stunned when he felt a pair of lips press gently against his own. However, just as quickly as they were there, they were gone and Namjoon was running inside the cafeteria. Jimin touched his lips and smiled before shaking his head and making his way inside.

He looked around for his friends but didn't see them so he headed to his locker hoping that he would see them there. He smiled when he saw Taehyung and Jin there and ran over.

"Hey guys."

"How was your _date?_" Jin spat. Jimin looked at him confused.

"Wh-"

"You just come out of nowhere and do what you want don't you Jimin? You couldn't get Suga so you moved on to the next person without even thinking? You're so selfish, why don't you just go back to where you came from, I wish you had never come here." Jin screamed at him with a red face and tears in his eyes.

"Jin!" Taehyung looked at him shocked.

"Jin, I-wh-" He didn't get to finish as Jin bumped harshly into his shoulder as he walked away angrily.

"Jin!" Taehyung called before running after him. Jimin felt his eyes sting.

"What the hell just happened?" Jimin asked no one. He felt the tears fall from his eyes as Jin's words floated in his head. What had he done? 'You couldn't get Suga so you moved on to the next peron'...was he talking about Namjoon? Did Jin like Namjoon? Jimin grabbed his hair and groaned. That had to be it. Shit, he'd really fucked up. He needed to find Tae- RM and cancel their date, there was no way he would go out with him, not when he knew his friend liked him. Even without prior knowledge, Jimin felt like he'd betrayed Jin.

"Hey, Taeil, have you seen RM?" He asked as he ran up to one of the boy's Namjoon frequently hung out with.

"I think he's in the art room, and since when do you call him RM?" Taeil looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." Jimin began to run off but quickly ran back. "Which way is the art room?" Taeil chuckled and pointed.

"Room 104. On the same floor as the gym."

"Thanks." Jimin jogged towards the stairs and hurried down them and towards room 204 and stopped outside of the door to catch his breath. Before he could even do that, he felt someone grab him from behind and drag him towards the locker room. He tried to scream but the hand covering his mouth muffled his every attempt.

"Everybody out!" He heard the person scream. He recognized that voice. He looked up and saw none other than Suga standing there, his chest puffing with anger, face red. The students in the locker room all scrambled out at his request, even the ones in the shower put their clothes sloppily on top of their wet bodies and skittered out of the room. Jimin snatched away from Suga.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He nearly screamed. Suga gazed at him with an unfamiliar look that sent chills down Jimin's spine. Before he could open his mouth again, he felt himself being pushed harshly against the lockers. Suga's body was pressed flushed against his own, their lips centimeters apart.

"I tell you I don't like the way you are acting, and you immediately run to someone else and ignore me?" Suga growled out.

"Are you fucking bipolar, you said you didn't like guys like me. Excuse me for trying to move on!" Jimin was starting to get angry, who the hell did Suga think he was? Was this some kind of joke?

"Dammit Jimin," Suga started, punching the locker next to Jimin's face, scaring the boy. "I told you that so you would stop using _tricks_ to get me, not so you have some other guy all over you and kiss you!" Jimin's eyes widened, he now recognized that look in Suga's eyes from earlier, it was jealousy.

"W-what?"

"I've liked you since I saw you having a temper tantrum outside school on your first day." Jimin blushed all the way to his ears. He saw that?!

"Then why did you keep ignoring me?"

"Because. I wanted you to come to me as _you_, not by using tricks to entice me. I just wanted you to come out and say you like me and not like you just want to get in my pants like everyone else in this damn school." Suga's eyes slid away from Jimin toward the floor. Jimin smiled and caressed Suga's cheek, making him look up again.

"I like _you_."

"I like you too." Suga smiled and leaned in. Jimin gave no sign of protest and groaned when their lips finally met in a soul shattering kiss. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Jimin giggled.

"Shut up and kiss me." Suga smiled and did as he was asked. Their lips slid together in the most sensual kiss either of them had ever experienced.

Jimin wrapped his arms around Suga's neck and allowed the boy to slip his tongue inside of his own mouth, moaning at the sensation of said muscle massaging everywhere it could reach and it seemed that Suga wanted to absolutely _devour_ his mouth and Jimin had no problem letting him do so. Jimin moaned into the kiss when he felt Suga's hands slide up his thighs. Those hands continued up until they slid under his shirt. Jimin shivered when Suga's hands made contact with the skin of his hips. They moved from there to cup Jimin's butt making the younger boy squeak and accidentally bite Suga's lip.

"S-sorry!" Jimin blushed. Suga smiled and rubbed their noses together.

"No harm done." The elder leaned in for another kiss and back they were to making out. This time however, Suga squeeze the pert bottom in his hands and pulled the boy up. Jimin was pleasantly surprised, and turned on, at how easily Suga lifted him with no effort. He wrapped his legs around Suga's thick waist, throwing his head back and keening in pleasure when the elder began placing open mouth kisses away from his lips, across his jaw, and finally landing on his neck where Suga began to swirl his tongue while gently sucking. Jimin's hips, involuntarily, canted up, rubbing his quickly hardening member against Suga's already hard one.

"Ahh!" Jimin moaned and panted, his hands carding through Suga's hair and slightly pulling at the silky strands when he felt the elder lightly sink his teeth into his neck. Jimin felt the throbbing at the spot Suga's mouth was working and new there would be a huge mark there.

"If RM touches you again, I'll break his fucking hands." Suga growled, licking at the mark he'd left behind, now _everyone_ would know that Jimin was off limits. Jimin smiled and looked at the elder with half lidded eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that, I only want you." Jimin caressed the man's thick neck. Suga smirked and rolled his hips making Jimin throw his head back against the locker and moan.

"You can't just say shit like that Jimin, fuck." Suga groaned nuzzling his nose into the younger's neck. Jimin smirked and leaned towards Suga's ear.

"But I do want you Yoonie, so, _so_ much. Don't you want me?" Jimin felt himself being lowered to his feet and panicked. Shit, no tricks, old habits die hard. Damn, he fucked up.

"Come on." Suga growled and grabbed Jimin's hand and tugged him through the locker room. Jimin bit his lip as the tent in Suga's gym shorts bobbed up and down with each step he took. They stopped outside of a door that said: DANGER STAFF ONLY. Suga reached for the door handle.

"Wait, Suga, we can't go in there, it's-" Suga chuckled before pecking his lips.

"It's okay, the sign is just to ward off nosey people. Come on." Jimin was unsure but let Suga lead him inside. His eyes widened when the elder flicked on the lights and locked the door. 

"They used to store the gym equipment in here but then the shed was built and this place was left empty so I requested it from the principal and had it decorated, my friends and I use it as a place to relax and this is where we hang during lunch." Suga explained as Jimin looked around. The room looked nothing like a former storage area, it more resembled a rather large studio apartment. There was a table to eat at, a fridge, a small microwave, a foosball table, a pool table and even a mini basketball goal was stuck to the back of the door. A futon couch was placed facing a wall where a large flat screen TV was mounted with about 3 gaming systems hooked up to it. Next to that was a squared structure with a desk and a computer as well as a small double bed. A set of stairs led to something on top of that, it looked to be a loft.

"Come on." Suga led him over towards the stairs and, after they removed their shoes, up them. Jimin blushed when he saw that it was indeed something like a loft, for at the top there was a full sized bed pushed to the side, a nightstand next to that with a desk lamp and a fan on top of it. A few books were placed in the empty space on the shelf underneath the night stand and in front of the bed, a flat screen tv was mounted on the wall, smaller than the one "downstairs" but still pretty big.

"Wow, how did you get permission for all of this?" Jimin looked around with wide eyes.

"My parents are the main benefactors to the school, so I pretty much have free reign, as long as I keep my grades up." Suga confessed. Jimin was still looking around when he felt Suga turn him towards him and lean in to kiss him. The elder didn't protest and responded to the kiss immediately.

Suga turned them around and groaned as his arousal poked at Jimin's stomach. He began tugging on the hem of Jimin's shirt. Jimin gasped when goosebumps rose on his skin where Suga's fingers brushed up against him as he lifted the shirt over his head. At the sight of Jimin's bare upper body, Suga felt his mouth water, his eyes immediately hazing over with want.

It wasn't long before Suga's mouth was working once again on Jimin's neck but this time there seemed to be more a fervent need to consume the younger boy. Jimin whimpered as the pleasure made his knees buckle which only made Suga wrap an arm around his waist and hold him tighter. Jimin dug his nails into the elder's shoulders as the assault on his neck continued. He could his feel his member already leaking and the elder had barely done anything to him, hell, they were still practically fully clothed. Jimin's mind finally began to function, even if it was just slightly, and he moved his hands to grab Suga's shirt, roughly pulling on it signaling that it was time for the piece of cloth to go. Suga got the picture and quickly tossed the shirt aside, and now they were skin on skin, chest to chest, heat swirling around them already.

Jimin slid his hand inside of the elder's brief's completely forgoing the foreplay of his gym shorts. He felt Suga suckle on his neck harder when his hand came in contact with the impossibly hard member within the confines of those black briefs.

"Fuck." Suga breathed when the younger slowly began to stroke his arousal. He moved back to Jimin's lip and began to roughly kiss him, more teeth and tongue than anything else. He began walking them back towards the bed, with Jimin slowly falling to pieces in his arms. Suga smirked, he now knew exactly where to target to make Jimin weak.

Suga laid Jimin on the bed and the younger was surprised at how plush and soft it was, he had no time to think about that, however, when he felt the bed dip as Suga climbed on with him.

"Mm, I want to mark you all over." Suga growled at the boy who smiled.

"Only if you allow me the same courtesy." The elder smiled back at Jimin before going for yet another kiss. Jimin's back arched when he felt Suga's slim but strong hand grope his member before he felt the button on his jeans pop. Thank goodness he decided not to wear tight skinny jeans today. He lifted his hips as Suga slid the stiff fabric from his legs. The elder stared down in awe at the thick, supple flesh that now belonged solely to him. The sight was _mouthwatering_.

"S-stop being a creep." Jimin blushed. He pulled Jimin's briefs so that his arousal bounced out and against his stomach before placing the hem of his underwear back down so that only the shiny, wet tip was showing. Suga leaned down and began nipping at kissing starting at Jimin's calves, slowly making his way towards those perfect thighs. 

"Are you an athlete?" Suga asked as he licked the inside of Jimin's creamy thigh.

"I-Ahh, I'm a d-dancer." Jimin moaned and flinched at the unexpected nip on the sensitive junction between his thigh and his pelvis. So close, so close! Jimin groaned in frustration when Suga only ghosted over his member which was leaking dutifully onto his lower abdomen and sliding to his belly button and straight to his other leg. He jerked when Suga's skillful hands reached up and began tweaking at his hardened nipples while his thigh received the same treatment as the other.

"Oh god. I-I can't...Suga, s-stop. I-NNggg!" Jimin keened loudly as his cock exploded, white ropes spurting out aross his quickly rising and falling stomach. Jimin groaned and covered his face in embarrassment. Suga chuckled and pulled his hands away from his face before showering him with kisses.

Suga smiled when he saw Jimin's red face finally start to return to its normal color. One last kiss to the lips was all Jimin had gotten before he felt Suga's tongue lapping at his stomach, working its way around, cleaning up the mess he'd made. The sight alone was enough to make Jimin half hard again. Just as he thought it was over, Suga slid down even more and pulled his sticky underwear off, tossing them aside before grabbing Jimin's member, smiling when he felt it harden even more in his hands.

Jimin nearly screamed when he felt the tip of Suga's tongue tickle the head of his sensitive cock. His back arched beautifully when that sinful tongue dipped into his slit and wiggled around.

"Sug- OH GOD!" He screamed when, without warning, Suga engulfed his entire member in his mouth. Jimin gripped the pillow underneath his head tightly, almost ripping it in two when Suga began to alternate the pressure of his sucking. He tried hard to hold back but Jimin couldn't help but cant his hips forward, driving himself deeper into the elder's mouth. Suga gagged a little but did not complain, instead, he only sunk further down. Jimin's eyes rolled back at the sensation of the slick and fluffy walls of Suga's throat swallowing around his pulsing and swollen head. He could feel the knot forming in his stomach, before he could express himself, Suga pulled off of his member with a lewd pop.

"W-why'd you s-stop?" Jimin panted, looking at his lover with unfocused eyes.

"Cause, I want you to cum with me inside of you." Suga whispered in his ear as he reached over to the night stand and pulled out a brand new bottle of lube. Jimin's mind came back to him then and he pushed at Suga's shoulders.

"W-wait." Suga stopped everything and looked down at the boy, concern clear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I've ne-I've never..." Jimin blushed.

"What? Had sex?" Suga stared at him with wide eyes.

"No, stupid, not that." Jimin giggled and slapped his shoulder. "I've never bottomed before." Jimin confessed. Suga smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Suga smiled and Jimin did the same, instantly calming down when he looked into the elder's eyes. They began kissing again as Jimin used his feet to push Suga's pants down making the boy chuckle. "You're a crafty little shit aren't you?"

"You love it." Suga leaned down and kissed him as one of his fingers circled the younger's entrance. Jimin shivered at the cold feeling of the lubricant, only slightly wondering why there was a bottle there in the first place before his entrance was breached by one of Suga's long, slender fingers. Jimin tensed and dug his nails into Suga's shoulders.

"Relax baby, I've got you." Suga leaned down and kissed Jimin to distract him from the initial pain. Suga made quick work, well as much as he could without hurting the other. He felt himself begin to leak once he looked down and saw the way Jimin's entrance was sucking his fingers in so sweetly.

"Fuck! Oh my God! Suga!" Jimin screamed making Suga smile, he lightly scractched his finger against the little nub of nerves inside of the boy, watching as he squirmed and throw his head from side to side, his hair becoming a tangled mess. Suga couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled his fingers out, trying to ignore the whimper of protest from his lover. He slid out of his underware and threw them, only off handedly noticing that they flew over the edge of the loft.

"Ready?" Suga asked, caressing Jimin's hot cheek. Jimin touched his hand and nodded. "Open your legs a little more for me." Suga squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hot member while Jimin did as he was asked and groaned as Suga's tip rubbed against him as the elder made himself more comfortable. He leaned one hand that he placed over Jimin's shoulder and used his other hand to guide himself inside of his lover.

"Hnn...uuhh..Ahhh!" Jimin gripped with pain, his nails, once again, digging into Suga's shoulders, this time leaving deep red crescent shaped marks in the otherwise flawless skin. Suga captured the boy's quivering lips and he began to shallowly thrust to try and loosen him up. Once he was sliding a little easier, he pushed all the way in until he was fully seated. He could feel Jimin trembling.

"You have to relax babe." Suga growled. Jimin was clenching so tightly around him that it was almost painful. Suga stood tense, fighting against every instinct in his body _begging_ him to pound the boy into the mattress until he couldn't remember his own name.

"I-I'm ready." Suga leaned down and kissed the boy softly as he began slowly sliding in and out. After a few strokes, he could feel Jimin begin to relax and start moaning, his hands moving from his biceps and shoulders to slide over his waist and up his back that was already becoming slick with sweat.

"F-ugnn faster." Jimin breathed out. Suga lifted himself on his hands again and started to move his hips at a faster pace. "Yes!" Jimin nearly screamed.

"Fuck, your so tight. Shit." Suga groaned as he tried to keep his eyes focused on the boy beneath him. Jimin looked up at him with lidded eyes before leaning up to nibble on Suga's bottom lip. Suga moaned and began thrusting faster and harder. After a while Suga had slowed down, but didn't stop completely as he grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and slid it underneath Jimin before lifting the boys legs and motioning for him to wrap his legs around his waist. Suga finished positioning himself by leaning on one hand placing the other on Jimin's hip.

"Ahhh! SU-SUGA. Oh my G-FUCK!!" Jimin half screamed, half moaned as Suga began to slam into him. This new angle allowed for Suga to dive deeper into the boy, burying himself in the sweltering depths and digging out all that Jimin had to offer. Suga groaned as Jimin sucked him in deeper and deeper with each stroke.

"Ugh!!" Jimin screamed again, his eyes involuntarily closing as ectasy flooded through his system when Suga struck that magical spot inside of him. That pleasure came in unbridled waves as Suga continued to jackhammer into that spot. Tears of pleasure flowed from Jimin's eyes as his body tried its best to handle the sensations being wrought upon it.

Suga growled when he felt sweat seep into the wounds Jimin was scratching into his back but God, he couldn't bring himself to stop. The younger boy felt so good wrapped tightly around him, his hot, fleshy walls massaging him in all of the right ways. He opened his eyes and watched his lover, getting added pleasure out of the erotic looks gracing the boy's features and not to mention the cacophony of lewd sounds coming from Jimin's mouth, his mouth and their bodies smashing together. Jimin's black hair contrasted beautifully with the peach color of the pillow that it was currently fanned across. A light sheen of sweat covered his body almost making him glow in the artificial fluorescent lights dotting the room. He smiled tenderly when Jimin looked up at him mid-moan and gave a lazy smile before reaching up and wiping the sweat from his face. Suga just about melted into the boy just then but settled on leaning down and kissing him.

Jimin keened loudly when he felt Suga's hand wrap around his member and begin tugging, matching his pace. His body went haywire with pleasure, he tried to form words to let his lover know he was on the brink but his brain didn't seem to want to connect at the moment.

"S-Sug...i-I...ugh..c-cu-" He could barely get the words to form as his body burned from the inside out.

"Are you close baby?" Jimin could barely answer with an almost unnoticeable nod but Suga saw it as he had been watching the boy intently. He smiled and began to thrust harder, this time the bed rammed into the wall chipping the expensive paint. Jimin violently threw his head back against the pillow, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. "Cum for me Sol." That was it, that was all it took for the tight coil of heat angrily writhing inside of the boy to snap.

"SUGA!" Jimin's back arched gracefully off of the bed, eyes rolling back, teeth tearing into his bottom lip, nails dug into Suga's back and his toes curled almost painfully as he shot his load all over their stomachs. Every thrust caused Jimin to cream even more until there was none left. 

Suga was not far off as the heat surrounding him grew in intensity, those massaging walls began to pulsate and suck him, _swallowing_ him. Now that his lover had obviously gotten his pleasure, he could focus on his own. He felt Jimin begin to tremble beneath him as he thrusted harder into the boy's oversensitive body. He was on the edge, teetering, so close, oh so close.

"Cum for me Yoonie." Jimin rasped out, repeating the elder's words back to him.

"Fuck, Jimin!" Suga growled out loud. His arms quacked trying to hold up his weight, spots danced on the peripherial of his vision, thighs tensing as his seed was ripped from him by Jimin's greedy hole. It milked him for all he was worth and then some.

"Unngg." Jimin moaned tiredly, but pleasurably when he felt Suga's cock pulsate as his essence was released inside of him. He wrapped his shaky arms around Suga's sweaty neck as the elder carefully lowered himself down to kiss him. Suga pressed their foreheads together, his breath ragged.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Suga's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

"I-I'm fine." Jimin answered, trying to catch his own breath. He yawned and Suga chuckled.

"Did I wear you out baby?" Jimin lazily slapped his arm.

"Don't be so smug, jerk." Suga laughed and maneuvered himself so he could lie next to Jimin and pull the younger to lay on his chest after wiping him down with whatever the hell it was that he picked up. He pulled the cover over them and turned on the TV as Jimin snuggled into his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of the boy's head when his breath evened out and light snores could be heard.

*A while ago, outside of the room*

"Hey, Hoseok, have you seen Suga? He didn't show up for class and I didn't see him in the cafeteria?" A boy with brown curly hair asked his friends once they met up in the locker room.

"Nah Hyunwoo, haven't seen or heard from him. What about you Jooheon?" Hoseok asked their other friend as he sipped his apple juice.

"Nope, but knowing him, he's probably in the room still moping about that Jimin kid. Whatever, I got his food, let's go in, I'm starving." They walked up to the door and Hyunwoo slid his key into door before they opened it and stepped in. All three pairs of eyes widened, the smell of sex permeated the air.

"Ahhh! G-SUGA. Oh my G-FUCK!!" Hyunwoo flinched as the sound of the bed on the "second floor" hit the wall.

"I don't think he's moping hyung." Jooheon smirked.

"Out." Hyunwoo whispered to the other two and they all quietly snuck out of the door making sure to lock it. Thank goodness it was pretty much soundproof or else they would have been caught long ago.

"Jooheon, go tell the teachers that Suga has gone home for the day and that Jimin isn't feeling well. I'll talk to the nurse and make sure she covers. Hoseok, you stand watch."

**Back in the room**

"Yoongi-hyung. Hey." Jimin stirred in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open at the annoying sound that woke him from such a blissful slumber. He looked toward the source of the sound and screamed startling Suga awake.

"What, what is it, what's wrong?" Suga shot up looking at Jimin who was cowering holding the sheets up to cover his naked body. Suga turned around and saw what was scaring the boy and quickly shoved Jimin behind him even though the freshman was thoroughly covered.

"What is it Hoseok?" He growled. He never wanted anyone but himself to see Jimin like this.

"I-I thought you guys might be hungry since you skipped lunch. The boy turned around and picked up two trays he'd placed on the ledge of the "loft."

"W-we missed lunch? How long have we been in here?" Jimin asked shocked.

"5th period is almost over." Hoseok said looking at his watch.

"What?!" Jimin was about to scramble out of the bed, he'd missed almost an entire day of school, his parents would _kill_ him.

"Babe, relax. Watch those eyes Hoseok." Suga said as he covered Jimin's exposed thigh. Jimin blushed and pulled the cover over him again.

"But class."

"It's okay, we took care of it. As far as your teachers and friends know, you are in the nurse's office recovering from a migraine and Suga you've gone home for the day." Hoseok stated as he arranged the trays on the nightstand and opened up their chopsticks setting them on top of their bowls.

"They believed you?" Jimin asked with wide eyes. Suga chuckled.

"Remember what I told you earlier?" Jimin's eyes widened even further. They had those kinds of privileges? Even the boys he hung out with?

"Wow." Suga grabbed one of the trays and placed it over Jimin's lap.

"Here, eat and we can watch a movie until school is over." Suga said. "Thanks Hoseok, and tell the others I said thanks too."

"No problem hyung." They slapped hands and Hoseok moved to exit the room. Suga used the remote and the dvd holder on the wall next to the TV lit up a lime green and the DVDs began to move. It finally stopped when he pressed a button and the TV began to play a drama. 'City Hunter.'

"Oh my God, I love this!" Jimin squealed. Suga smiled and kissed the boys head before laying back with one of his hands behind his head. Jimin looked down on him, not at all turned on by the way the muscles in Suga's arms tensed or the pull causing his abs to clench either, nope, not at all. "Aren't you going to eat babe?" Suga smiled.

"Nah, I'm good, you eat as much as you want. I did wear you out."

"Yah!" Suga laughed wholeheartedly when he was smacked in the face with a pillow. "Atleast have a little." Jimin pouted and Suga, not being able to resist, relented. Jimin smiled proudly and gave him some rice and bulgogi. That was how it went until all of the food was gone. Jimin had laid back down on Suga's chest, completely forgetting about the drama playing on the TV.

"Suga?" The elder hmm'd to let him know he was listening. "T-this isn't a one time thing right?" Jimin hated how weak he sounded. Park Jimin didn't _do_ weak...he didn't but Suga made him feel more vulnerable than he had ever felt before. Suga sat up and looked at him.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I-I just want to know, so that I don’t get attached. It’s what people usually only want from me anyway.” Jimin played with his fingers. Suga lifted the boy’s gaze to his by his chin.

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing. I wasn’t kidding when I said I like you, Jimin.” Jimin smiled when Yoongi kissed his hand. “That's why I wanted you to come at me as you and not as same kind of...sex kitten. You are so much more than that, I knew it the first time I saw you. You don't need to hide behind that facade with me. You are not a booty call and I will spend as long as you let me finding out everything about you.”


End file.
